dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Reaver (Origins)
Demons can teach more than just blood magic. Reavers terrorize their enemies, feast upon the souls of their slain opponents to heal their own flesh, and can unleash a blood frenzy that makes them more powerful as they come nearer to their own deaths. This is a specialization of the warrior class. You can learn it by contaminating the Urn of Sacred Ashes and talking to the leader of the cult afterward. Reavers in Thedas Kolgrim Cultist Reaver Reaver: The Class Specialization benefits for Reaver: +1 constitution +5 physical stamina. Reaver Specific Talents Devour *Required Level: 7 *Stamina Cost: 25 *Upkeep: 0 *Fatigue: 0 *Cooldown (sec): 30 *Area of Effect (ft): 5 The reaver revels in death, absorbing the lingering energy of all nearby corpses, each of which partially restores the reaver’s own health. Frightening Appearance *Required Level: 12 *Stamina Cost: 25 *Upkeep: 0 *Fatigue: 0 *Cooldown (sec): 20 *Area of Effect (ft): 0 This talent focuses the reaver’s unsettling countenance into a weapon, making a target cower in fear unless it passes a mental resistance check. Frightening Appearance also increases the effectiveness of Taunt and Threaten. Aura of Pain *Required Level: 14 *Stamina Cost: 0 *Upkeep: 60 *Fatigue: 5 *Cooldown (sec): 45 *Area of Effect (ft): 4 Radiating an aura of psychic pain, the reaver takes constant spirit damage while this mode is active, as do all enemies nearby. Blood Frenzy *Required Level: 16 *Stamina Cost: 0 *Upkeep: 60 *Fatigue: 5 *Cooldown (sec): 60 *Area of Effect (ft): 0 Driven by pain, the reaver gains larger bonuses to damage whenever health decreases. Because this mode also incurs a penalty to health regeneration, the reaver flirts with death the longer the frenzy persists. Unlocking At the end of the Urn of Andraste quest, pour the blood into the urn and speak with Kolgrim outside. He will teach you the Reaver specialization. Its is recommened that you do not have Wynne or Leliana in the party when fouling the ashes as they will automatically attack you, as the gaurdian also attacks you it can be an incredibly hard fight, especially as you will only have yourself and one party member remaining. So other party members should be taken rather than them. If you do not wish to suffer the repercussions of fouling Andraste's ashes, such as losing Wynne permanently (regardless of whether or not she was in the party when you completed the quest in that fashion) you can save before speaking to Kolgrim the first time, complete the quest, and back up to the previous save. Reaver will still be unlocked for that profile. Fouling Andraste's ashes with the blood will not automatically cause Leliana to leave the party. You will need to persuade/lie to her, which will work if she wasn't in the party when you completed the quest. She will just take an approval hit which is easily countered by gifts and more pious or charitable actions later. Notable Reavers Reference Dragon Age: Origins - PRIMA Official Strategy Guide Category:Classes